


Long Night

by mallornblossom



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallornblossom/pseuds/mallornblossom
Summary: A Steward makes his King take a break.





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December Daily Prompts on r/fanfiction, and I had completely forgotten about it.

It occurs to Aragorn late one night, when he finds himself puffing away at his pipe outside of the White Tower, just how important the Prince sitting next to him was.

Faramir had been hunched over a desk alongside him, pouring over maps of the region, trying to decide the best plan of action. Easterlings had begun to pour in through the mountains, moving in on the Anduin; they had already ransacked one village, but then retreated back to hiding. So the two men had counseled with others, and when no clear decision could be made, they had retreated to the King’s study. The hours bent over would have been unbearable had the Steward not been there.

Aragorn was more keen on tracking enemies than being tied up in bureaucracy. When his eyes began to cross and his head hung wearily, Faramir would leave and return with a warm cup of mead and a small treat. When he had begun to think circles around himself, Faramir would point out some previously unseen piece of information, or a part of the region he was personally familiar with.

It was Faramir that had insisted they take a break and let the cool breeze of the fall evening clear their heads. When had it gotten dark?

For a moment, Aragorn feels the tension fall away from his shoulders. It was obvious that he could not have found a better man for the job; although Boromir had eclipsed his brother in the eyes of their father, Faramir’s thoughtfulness had proven to be key in stately matters. He claps a strong hand on the man’s back.

“You should know just how much it means to me that you came here to help.”

Faramir smiled bashfully. “Well, it is my duty to my king and my friend.”

Aragorn chuckles, smiling around his pipe.


End file.
